Telling The Truth
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Femslash, Faith and Buffy have a momment. R&R please


1

**You watch her on the dance floor grinding with some guy she just meet you chug down another beer and continue to watch wishing you would be the one dancing with her. She looks your way and you want to look somewhere else but cant help but stare into those beautiful eyes she's stopped dancing and is walking towards you, you look at the table and pick up another drink not really caring what it is as long as it dose its job once you finish it and open your eye's again she's standing in front of you with a concerned look in her eye's. "What?" you ask a bit tipsy.**

**"What's the matter with you I don't think I have ever seen you drink this much before" she sits down next to you and you look back out to the crowd of dancing people not wanting to look at her.**

**"I'm...I'm five by five B just go dance or something..." your words are slurred as you try to wave her away but it doesn't seem to work. She scoots closer to you and you try to move but your body wont let you.**

**"Come on Faith what's wrong?" you wish she would just leave you alone and let you drink yourself to death, or hold you and tell you she feels the same for you as you do her but you know that will never happen.**

**"Im gonna...gonna go...home" you stand up and try to make your way to the door but your knees give out on you and your face is about to make contact with the table but you feel a sturdy arm go around your waist and pulling you back up, you turn your head only to be inches away from her's you sigh and lean forward so your forehead is resting on her's. "It's so much easier...just ta...hate ya" you whisper and that's the last thing you remember. When you wake up your not in your bed but her's. You grunt and cover your eye's. "I hate hang over's" you whisper to yourself or so you though.**

**"You shouldn't drink so much then" you spread your finger's apart to see who it is and sure enough she's sitting on the side of the bed next to you. "Morning sleepy head" she says happily with that smile the smile that makes your knees weak and makes you feel like your gonna faint you close your eyes again and pull the pillow over your head.**

**"Go away" you grunt but all she dose is laugh and you cant help but smile into the pillow.**

**"So you gonna tell me what was wrong with you last night?" She's laying on the bed now, her legs hanging off to your right and her head is on your stomach 'why do you have to toucher me?' You ask in your head. **

**"I was just a little pissed is all it's nothing" You put the pillow back under your head and look down at her she's drawing little designs on the exposed skin of your stomach you take a deep breath to try and calm yourself and it works until she moves so her face is only inches away from yours.**

**"Some how I think it was more then that" She whishpred in your ear and it sends chills down your spine.**

**"B what the hell do you think your doing?" She ignores you and nuzzles close into your neck.**

**"I know why you where all pissy last night" She says as her hot breath tickles the soft spot on your neck.**

**"What...what do you mean?"she laughs a bit.**

**"Don't play stupid Faith I've known for a while last night just confirmed it I just wish you would have told me is all, it would have been easier then pretending to hate me all the time." She lightly kisses's your neck 'this has got to be a dream it's gotta be that's it im never drinking again' you yell at yourself not noticing that she's practically on top of you. You open your eyes to see her laying on you her face so close to yours. "I love you Faith." She whispers lightly before she kiss's you. Your eyes shoot open in shock. **

'**What the fuck?" You think to yourself as she continues to kiss you. She bring's her hand up to your face and you know now it's not just some cruel dream. It's your wish come true so you start to kiss her back. But it's different then any other kiss you have ever had. You don't try to take it further you just want to enjoy the moment. You wrap your arm's around her waist and pull her as close as she can get. When the need for air gets too great you separate. You look up into her eyes looking to see if it's some kind of joke but all you see is truth and love. You smile your first real smile in a long time and lightly kiss her lip's again.**

"**I love you too Buffy...I love you too"**

**Just a little thing I came up with while I watched one of the old episode's, I always thought that Faith and Buffy should be together I mean they are the chosen 2 and all lol, well let me know what you think of my little one shot R&R pleas and thank you lol **

**Sin Like U Mean It**


End file.
